1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control pedal assembly.
2. Discussion of the Background
A vehicle control pedal assembly having an accelerator pedal that is swingably supported by a support shaft in a mounting base thereof, the mounting base having a surface (surface facing the pedal) facing the accelerator pedal formed in a convex shape and the accelerator pedal having a surface (surface facing the base) facing the mounting base formed in a convex shape, is known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-191009).
The vehicle control pedal assembly described above can use the convex-shaped surfaces to release dust or other foreign matter that has entered a space between the mounting base and the accelerator pedal to the outside.
As described above, the operability of the accelerator pedal can be ensured by preventing foreign matter from accumulating in a space between the convex-shaped surfaces.
A control pedal assembly that ensures operability of the accelerator pedal, having a housing space formed in a pedal bracket thereof in which an accelerator pedal base is housed and the accelerator pedal is swingably supported by a support shaft, is provided.
Such a control pedal assembly can make ingress of foreign matter into an accelerator side difficult due to the presence of the pedal bracket, thereby ensuring the operability of the accelerator pedal.